


5x11 by the campfire: Bellamy Blake drabble (bellarke/becho)

by twosuns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x11 scene, Bellamy's POV, Bellarke, DRABBLE DRABBLE DRABBLE, Drabble, fireside thoughts, proc-becho, torn - Freeform, twosuns, with a monty appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosuns/pseuds/twosuns
Summary: Bellamy grinds the earth between his fingersas his thoughts are stuck on Clarke. Frustrating as it was: he couldn’t get her off his mind. Even after what happened in Polis, despite their new and separate lives… seeing her again had brought a familiar swell in his chest that he had not been prepared for.drabble originally posted to Tumblr.





	5x11 by the campfire: Bellamy Blake drabble (bellarke/becho)

_a 5x11-inspired **[Bellamy Blake drabble, bellarke/becho](https://twosuns-ofbellarke.tumblr.com/post/181565877433/a-gif-inspired-5x11-bellamy-blake-drabble)**_

## Bellamy grinds the earth between his fingers

as his thoughts are stuck on Clarke. Frustrating as it was: he couldn’t get her off his mind. Even after what happened in Polis, despite their new and separate lives… seeing her again had brought a familiar swell in his chest that he had not been prepared for.

Not long ago he would have given anything to see Clarke again: to tell her what she had  _really_  meant to him. Moving on after her death had been one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do.

He’s lost in a wave of emotions, recounting all that had gone wrong between them. It’s hard to believe this was the same woman he had mourned, reshaped his life in memory of… while she spent 6 years alone on this very ground.  _She_  had left him for dead.

 

Mention of the ground brings his mind back to Echo.  _“Nothing will change in the ground”_  he told her… and he’d meant it. His hand goes to the azgeda blade beside him… and his concern to the woman he’s grown to love over the last 6 years.

He is devoted to her, happy with her. She’s been there for him as he grew into the man he is today, and she’s changed right along with him. Echo was an intregal part his new family. She was  _so_  important to him.

He promised her that nothing would change. And  _nothing_  about his feelings for her had changed. He still loved her just as much as before they landed.

And yet…

_/ … Clarke’s alive? / She knew you’d come. /_

Clarke had believed that he would come back. She was ALIVE. And despite all the betrayals… try as he may to forget… he couldn’t shake the feeling of her, either.

_/ Here we go **again** : pleading for the life of a traitor who you love. /_

 

“Bellamy?”

Monty’s voice pulls him back to reality. He sits down, handing Bellamy his share of the last rations.

Bellamy gives him a thankful glance: the distraction is a welcomed one. He takes a deep breath and forces his full attention to his friend. Tonight wasn’t the time for this kind of thinking. This was the time to spend with his family, while they still had the chance.

The rest… the rest will have to wait until the world isn’t ending. Something to think about when he and his people are home and living a quiet life, again.

With that Bellamy’s mood lightens and he starts to joke with Monty. If it’s a quiet life he’s waiting for: at least this isn’t a problem he’ll need to revisit for a while.

-


End file.
